Aqueous
by Paper Tempest
Summary: You never lose by loving. You always lose by holding back. Rated M for strong language and explicit sexual content. Rin x Haruka.


**AN:** This takes place in season 2 so if you've not started Eternal Summer then some names wont ring a bell ~o_h Momotarou, you absolute dream boat~_ but it wont matter if you've not seen it or not._  
_

**Warning: **this story contains strong language and **explicit sexual content**. If either of these are not to your tastes, please refrain from reading any further. I don't really need to point out the fact that I do not own this series. If I did, you can bet your jimmies I'd have 7 movies made and lots of Rin and Haru in bed ͡action (° ͜ʖ ͡°)

* * *

**Aqueous**

By Paper Tempest

He didn't know why he'd been contacted so late at night. It was now near 11pm and the streets were bare save the people making their way home from their evening activities - most likely the local drunks finally being thrown out at closing - he guessed. He was spending the weekend at home with Gou and his parents when his phone buzzed and stirred him from his light slumber. Sleep was important for his aching muscles and after the day he'd spent trailing around after Gou on her shopping spree, his afternoon of strenuous exercises and a dip in the ocean - he was absolutely shattered.

He contemplated having a day of doing nothing like most teenagers, training could wait until he went back to the academy but he gave up that idea. His weekend of slobbery would catch up to him come Monday's swim team training and as the Captain, he'd have to be setting an example. He'd sighed and decided to go for a morning jog when Gou had roped him into going to town with her on the promise of lots of new swimming trunks being available. She'd lied of course. He realised that as soon as he stepped foot in the sports shop, the rails were full of the same stock he'd seen last week and he looked to his sister who had an innocent smile plastered on her face as she clasped her hands together. He only stuck around in return for buying him lunch but it seemed he should have asked for more of a reward as he was saddled with carrying all her bags she kept accumulating after visiting store after store. When they finally made it home he dumped her bags in her room and made a b-line to the front door to get out as quick as possible before she could rope him into doing anything else.

He'd spent the afternoon going on a run around the town deciding to push himself to go further than he had last time, go several laps along the beach and then lots of stretches to ease his muscles that were starting to burn. He could hear several of the sunbathers behind him giggling and hushing to each other, they were undoubtedly from Iwatobi High, probably 1st years and be absolutely boy crazy. He looked behind him as he was stretching has arms and he was right; the girls were huddled together on their beach towels under their large parasols, hands to their mouths and gushing to each other and squealing. He'd rolled his eyes and continued his stretches until he felt he was lose and stripped down to his swim wear much to the delight of the girls behind him, their squeals pitched even higher which irritated him to no end. He'd spent what felt like forever in the ocean just leisurely swimming around, others doing the same and others surfing on the small waves that would occasionally roll over to the shore. As the sun was starting to set he decided enough was enough and eventually made his way home, thanking the stars that the girls had gone and he could dry off and change in peace. He'd spent the rest of the nigh with his parents discussing this months training regime and how his studying was. When he finally crawled into bed he let himself sink into the mattress and drift off to sleep, well, that was until he was jolted awake at the loud buzzing next to his ear.

_'Could you come over?' _it had read. Why Haruka wanted him to visit this late at night was beyond him but then again, he didn't know why he accepted. He could have told Haruka that he had woken him up and to fuck off until morning, but no, here he was making his way over there. Several of the presumed drunks were staggering in front of him and started to sing, their words slurred and their timing out with each other. He made his way passed them as they threw their arms around each other's shoulders and one pointing at him, slurring a line from their song before giving up and slumping to the floor. He avoided their gazes and continued on to the steps before Haruka's house picking up his pace to avoid any more drunks serenading him. He was thankful he stayed at the academy during the week, he had no idea how Gou or the others could cope with this on a daily basis, it would drive him crazy.

He'd made it to the stairs that lead up to Haruka's street and eventually found himself down the drive to his front door, the meows of several cats - strays he presumed - caught his attention, he really should stop feeding them or they'd never go away. He knocked on the door and the light to the hallway flicked on, a shadow growing larger as it got closer to the door and disappeared when it was slid open. Haruka stepped aside and let him in before sliding the door closed before any of the cats decided to let them selves in and claim his bed for the night.

"You want some tea?" Haruka muttered whilst walking down the hall to the kitchen, not waiting to see if he actually wanted any or not. Rin made his way to the living room and sat down with a sigh, he should have just ignored Haruka's message and went back to bed, no doubt he'd get more messages but he could have put his phone on silent and ignored everything until morning he guessed. It was too late now however, both figuratively and literally, but he was some what curious what Haruka had wanted this late at night.

Several minutes later Haruka had come in with two cups of tea and set them down in front of Rin as he was slumped over the small table, chin resting on his folded arms and watching the cups movements. "Here, just how you like it." his cool voice had said, the cup sliding closer to Rins face.

He lifted his head up and took the cup, blowing on it before taking a sip. Several minutes had passed of them taking sips of their tea and an uncomfortable silence had settled in the room. "So, you wanted to see me, Haru?" he asked breaking the silence. He took another sip and watched Haruka as he picked his cup up. "Hmm?"

"Ah, yeah," he mumbled as he drank some more of his tea. "I wondered if you fancied coming to the beach with me and the others tomorrow,"

"You wanted me to come over to ask me that?!" he shrieked as he spat the tea back into the cup to stop him from chocking. "You could have just rung me or something, I'm absolutely shattered Haru!"

Haruka just looked at him before taking another sip. "Sosuke," was all he'd said and Rin understood.

"Again?"

Rin put his cup down and rubbed his forehead. Haruka had told him of the time Sosuke had warned him to stay away from him, he knew Sosuke was trying to protect him and his future swimming career, he admitted what they did at the last prefectures was reckless and could jeopardise him in some way but that was no right to go and threaten someone. He'd gone to Sosuke and confronted him about it, what he did in his life and the choices he made were his and his alone and he made sure his point was clear. Nothing else happened after that and he presumed that was that. Well, that was until now. He looked at Haruka who was tracing the tea cups rim with his index finger. "What did he say?"

"Same this as last time."

_Tsch. _

Haruka lifted his gaze and looked at Rin. When he told him about what Sosuke had said Rin went ballistic, he'd never seen him so mad. This wasn't the anger he'd usually see if Rin lost a race, that anger was aimed at Rin himself for not being good enough or for not trying as hard. The anger he saw that day was anger aimed at another person and it was terrifying. He'd spent ages calming him down only for Rin to anger himself back up and going in another stomping frenzy muttering at himself whilst Haruka just stood there trying to talk sense into him. He hoped the same wouldn't happen again, but he thought it would be inevitable.

"Rin,"

Rin was pissed. He'd told Sosuke to fuck off out of his personal business, they were team mates but he was his Captain and Sosuke would fucking well listen. He admitted he'd kicked off more than he should but he just saw red and that was it. His shouting could be heard in the locker rooms, everyone hushing as they could hear their captain effing and blinding at who they found out was Sosuke. Next day at swim practice they jumped through rings of fire to please their captain for fear of him screaming at them like they heard yesterday, Sosuke _surprisingly _didn't show up that day. And now he was pissed again this time around.

"Rin, don't go off on one agai-"

"That fuckin-"

"Rin, _calm down._" Each word was punctuated as though to make the message clearer, although considering who he was saying it to, Haruka doubted it would make a difference. He sighed and pushed his cup away and folded his arms. "I'm only telling you to let you know, I don't want you to do what you did last time and if you are; I shouldn't have bothered."

Rin rolled his eyes and clenched the table leg as a makeshift stress reliever. He'd warned Sosuke the same way he had warned Haruka. _"Stay away from Haruka," _he'd shouted, digging a finger into the others bare chest with force and not caring that it sent a sting of pain up his finger on impact. "_What right do you have to say that to him?! What I do and who I see outside of this swim team has absolutely nothing to do with you! If I want to swim with Iwatobi, I'll fucking well go swim with Iwatobi. I'll fucking go do it naked if I fucking want to! If I hear that you've took this any further I'll make sure you're off this team, I'm the fucking Captain - not you - and you should start treating me like it, got it?" _A swift nod was the only response he got before the taller man turned and left. A text the next day. An apology 2 days later. Neither mentioned it again - none of the others who eavesdropped either - after that and things went back to usual.

But now Sosuke had gone and done it again.

He continued to squeeze the leg as hard as possible, his hand turning paler as he gritted his teeth.

"Why are you so angry about it Rin?" Haruka sighed, "I mean he's kinda looking out for you and that and I can guess why you'd be kinda be mad about it because we're friends too, but I just don't get why you're this mad."

Rin was seething. Once he could understand, but twice? For all he knew Haruka could be keeping a third, a fourth or even a fifth time from him and judging now what he knows about Sosuke, he wouldn't put it passed him now to have even done it a 12th time.

Haruka sighed for the umpteenth time. "Rin, talk to me, _please?_"

"Has he threatened you any more?"

"I wouldn't say he threatened me, Rin."

"_Has. He."_

"He never threatened me, Rin! Will you just liste-"

Rin had snapped. He flipped the table he was griping and sent the coasters and tea cups flying, one bouncing on the floor and the other shattering against the wall,. He got up and started to pace the room whilst gripping his bangs at the roots and letting out a grunt of frustration. Haruka sat shocked and looked at the tea dribbling down the wall and then to the pacing red head who was going to rip his fringe out at any minute.

He got up and reached for Rin's hands, prying them away from his hair before he actually did rip them out. "No, he didn't." He let out with another sigh. He could see Rin's face relax a little before he looked away and muttered something under his breath. "You know, I can't exactly hear you when you mutter, idiot." He watched as Rin glared at him at that comment and let go of his hands and ran his own through his own hair.

"I said '_fine'_, alright?" Rin snapped.

Haruka just shook his head, "You don't need to snap at me, it's not my fault!"

"It _is_ your fault Haru!"

Haruka just stared at him. What has he done? All he did was tell Rin what Sosuke had said to him - twice now - in confidence like any friend would. "Why's it my fault?!" he questioned as Rin started to pace again. He knew he wouldn't get an answer, Rin was stubborn, but to say it was all his fault? "...Rin? Earth to Rin," he blocked Rin's way and waved a hand in front of his face; receiving a _'tsch' _and a scowl in return.

Rin let out a frustrated grown and pushed the waving hand away before turning to stomp off. A hand reached out and grabbed his arm, turning him back around and cardinal eyes locked onto blue. "Don't. Just..." he trailed off, searching for the words but finding none. He sighed. "Don't, Haru." He went to remove the prying hand and saw the confusion on Haruka's face.

"What have I done?" he rasped and that was when Rin had lost it. "Rin tel-"

The remainder of his words were swallowed as Rin's mouth descended on his, the suddenness of the movement drawing a startled yelp from his lips.

_"Why are you so mad,"_ he breathed when his lips were released. He could feel his face heating up and his breath getting clammy, he was embarrassed beyond comprehension but stood his ground staring at him.

_"Because I fucking love you-" _Was all he had to here before he pulled the red heads face back to his own. His hand tangled in the red locks as he pushed Rin's head further to his own, greedily consuming all he could as he got a grumble of appreciation in return. His tongue was met with a nick from sharp teeth as it passed through and the light taste of copper caught his buds and those of Rins'. He heard a _"Shit," _escape the others' lips but chose to ignore it and carry on, nothing was going to stop him once he'd heard the words he so longed to hear. Hands reached his own hair and tug at the clumps of black locks in the large hands left his mind in a whirl. The hands had made their way to his face but he put them back, clenching his own fists on top the others and didn't let go until the hint was taken. He wanted more. He wanted that jolt he felt when his hair was first pulled to continue, it felt like he was in a trance and he wasn't going to take no for an answer.

_"Haru," _he sighed as hands were stroking up his arms and down the top of his back. Another sigh escaped him as a tongue brushed his own as they fought in the cramped space of his mouth and tasting blood when their tongues caught on his jagged teeth, but it only added more to the realisation of what was happening. He yanked down on the hair he was holding as smirked as a loud moan filled his ears, he greedily took advantage of what he'd done and pushed his tongue into Haruka's mouth and was rewarded with softer moan of pleasure. He untangled one hand and let it trail down to Haruka's chest smoothing the fabric it moved over, he moved over to the gap between the buttons and slid his hand on the cool skin under. He was met with another moan and hands sliding to his own chest, fingers pulling on the neckline and stretching it.

_"That's new,"_ he breathed when their lips separated momentarily. He was met with lips back on his and hands now tugging on the hem of his shirt. The fingers brushing his skin tickled as they fisted the hem and he tensed as he started to laugh into the kiss, damn Haruka. Damn him for making him show his one weakness. He'd never live this down, the great Captain Matsuoka of Samezuka reduced to giggling like a girl at being tickled. His shirt was hitched up by one hand as the other stroked over his abdomen and made its way higher before making its way around to his back and stroking along his spine. He pulled on the black hair and was met with a moan as he continued to devour the lips against his. Heat was spreading across him like wildfire and it pooled to his groin as all the accumulated feelings overwhelmed him. He was met with hips grinding into his own and the hand on his back slipping down the the waistline of his jeans. _  
_

A gasp escaped him as he felt the warm hand settle on his backside and gave it a little squeeze. He pushed his hips into the others' and was elicit with pleasure at the friction. _"Haru," _it came out in a desperate gasp, he pulled on the hair in his hands and caught Haruka's bottom lip in his teeth. He received a moan in return at his actions and he couldn't take much more.

They'd ended stumbling upstairs still locked at the lips, breaking apart whenever Haruka would trip back on the steps or when Rin would laugh at him. He was met with rolled eyes and a hand reaching back out to him, pulling him back in and continuing where they'd left off. It continued down the hallway until hewas pushed against his door, the sudden impact making him gasp and Rin smirked before leaning back in and claiming his lips. His hands trailed along Haruka's abdomen and settled around his hips before he thrusted them to his. He was met with lengthiest moan yet and he smirked as he moved his lips to Haruka's neck and bit down. Another drawn out moan filled his ears and he ground his hips against the slimmer pairs' again and kissed the reddening area of his neck.

_"Rin~" _Haruka moaned into his ear as he reached to find the door knob, his other tangled in red strands as he pushed his face further into his neck and was met with another bite. The knob made a little _clink _as he twisted it fully and they stumbled back into the room. Their shirts were discarded as they stripped each other and hands roamed over exposed skin as they continued to lock lips. Rin's calves met the bottom of Haruka's bed and his knees gave way as he was pushed backwards. The breath was knocked from him as he landed with a soft thud and the sounds of springs squeaking against his weight. They got deeper as Haruka climbed on the bed and straddled him unused to this much weight on them.

The sounds of their breathy sighs and moans and the squeaking of the springs filled the room as they grinded against each other and explored the naked skin of their top halves. It was getting harder to breath for Rin as was being suffocated by the lips on his and the little air he'd be stealing as he let out moans at the pleasure he was receiving. He jerked the blackette's head back and sunk his teeth over the previous marks and slipped his other hand into his groin. He was met with a throaty moan, half of it coming out as a strangled gasp. _"Should have know you'd have had your trunks on~" _he cooed as he licked the shell of Haruka's ear.

Haruka was in ecstasy. He bit his lower lip as he closed his eyes and revelled in the sensation he was feeling. _"Tell me what you want~" _was whispered in his ear and he kissed the red heads' cheek.

_"All of you." _he breathed.

Instinct took over Rin and rolled them over as soon as he heard what Haruka said. His hands were instantly at the zipper of Haru's jeans and he fumbled with the button. He looked down at Haruka who had his eyes half closed, hair splayed out around him and his lips parted as he watch the hands that were working on his jeans. He reached down and helped until the weight on his hips had lifted and the jeans and swim trunks he was wearing were roughly tugged down his legs. He was completely exposed and his face grew hotter by the second but he reached for the belt loops on Rins' jeans and pulled him back to his previous position. He was met with a kiss and the whisper of his name as he reached down and returned the favour. Discarding the jeans he was greeted by heat pressing against his entire body, he bit his lip at the sensation and let out a gasp as a hand cupped the side of his face. He received the gentlest kiss of the evening; there was no force behind it, no tongue intruding into his mouth, the teeth biting at his bruised lips - just a gentle, chaste kiss.

He received another as a warm had reached down and stroked his length. He let out a moan at the contact - he never knew someone else's hand could feel _so good. _Moans continued to spill from his lips as the new sensation washed over him again and again, he closed his eyes and could hear the sound skin against skin and the ragged breaths of the man on top of him. _"Rin," _he moaned, _"The top drawer."_

Rin looked to where the hand was pointing and looked back to the man below him, raising a brow. He didn't say anything and stopped what he was doing much to his disappointment, he was enjoying the quivering mess below him and all the jerks and moans that were caused by him. He shifted his weight and reached over to the bedside cabinet and pulled the top drawer out open. He looked around at the contents until a sly smile formed on his face. As he shifted his weigh back and settled for straddling Haruka's lap he held the bottle up. "Expecting me, where you?" he teased as Haruka propped himself up on his elbows under him.

Rin continued to tease him until Haruka reached out for one of his hands and brought it to his mouth. He looked into the cardinal eyes as he sucked on Rin's index finger; instantly shutting him up. _"Fuck," _was the only response he got and he sat up and gave a chaste kiss, taking the bottle from his hand. "If you must know, I've tried a few times on my own. It's harder than you think."

Rin raised a brow and smirked at the thought. "Here," he said taking the bottle back and flipping the cap. "I'll lend you a hand. _Turn over, Haru~"_

He shifted himself around under Rin and propped himself back up on his elbows. He understood what he meant and he lifted his hips as Rin settled back. He heard the liquid being squeezed out and a grunt on displeasure from Rin, it felt weird at first but he go used to it the first time he tried so so will Rin. He felt one hand spread his cheek away and an unsteady breath escape Rins' lips. "Are you sure, Haru?"

He looked over his shoulder to Rin and nodded. _"I want you, Rin."_

Rin closed his eyes and looked back to the task at hand when he opened them. He steadied himself and let one of his coated fingers probe at the small ring. A small gasp came from Haruka as he turned his head back and lowered it to the mattress. He let out a light moan as the finger sunk deeper into him and then was pulled back out. _"Ahh, again Rin," _he breathed and was met with the sensation again and again. The steady pulse of pleasure washed over him as Rin continued and he pleaded for more; more fingers, more pleasure, more everything. Rin was up to his second finger now, he contemplated a third but decided he'd settle for something else instead. He scissored his fingers and more gasps escaped the trembling lips below him begging him for more. "Rin, _please._"

He removed his fingers and reached for the bottle again, squeezing a dollop onto the tip of his member before discarding it and stroking himself; coating himself in the substance and shuffling himself closer to Haruka. He held himself as he positioned himself at Haru's entrance and leaned over, his other arm wrapping around Haru's waist and placed a kiss on his back as he nudged himself in. It was an amazing feeling, it was so warm and tight and nothing he had ever felt before. The nights in his dorm were spent with his hand around himself when Sosuke was out and his head filled with images of Haruka. He pushed himself further in and heard the mewl come from under him, his other hand let go of his member and came the the mattress to support himself. "Haru," he kissed his back again, "You okay?"_  
_

_"Mmm," _he moaned into the mattress, _"Move."_

He did as he was told, he leaned back up and settled has hands on Haruka's hips before he started to rock further into him. He could hear the gasps coming out in rapid succession at the first thrust and he was on cloud nine. He was sure Haru was feeling the same, he often wondered what it was like to be penetrated; fantasized about it often, but for now he'd settle with what he was feeling right now. He pushed back in for the third time and the fourth and found his pace. He leaned forwards and pushed down on Haruka's hips and found the angle that sent heat pooling to his abdomen and shaky gasps coming from the man below him. He picked up his pace and a coy smile formed on his face as he reached down and grabbed a chunk of black locks and pulled them towards him.

Haruka let out a deep moan as his head was forced back, his eyes shut from the pleasure and a shiver down his spine as hot breath tickled his ear as he was thrusted in to. _"Mmmm, tell me what you want, Haru~ Let me please you."_ Rin was driving him over the edge and he'd only just started,the new sensation overpowering his thinking and he continued to moan until his hair was pulled again.

_"Ah. Mm, be as rough as... you want, Rin, I lik- ahh.."_

That sent Rin over the edge and his thrusts were deeper, more forceful and eyes closed and a snarl formed on his face. He bit wherever he could sink his teeth into, slapped and roughly squeezed the skin on Haruka's backside and pushed his face down into the mattress, pulling roughly on his hair as he picked up his pace.

Haruka's skin was on fire, everywhere he was touched a jolt would go through him and he desperately tried to stifle the mewls that tried to escape him lips. _"Ahh, fuck, Rin.." _he cried when a sensitive part of him was hit._"Again," _he begged, _"More!"_ He let go of the cover he was clenching and moved his hand down towards his own aching member only to have it slapped away.

"Don't," Rin panted between his thrust and he reached around himself and took hold of the hard member and squeezed; a ragged _"Fuck, Rin," _his reward._  
_

Wave after wave struck him as he was being pounded into and squeezed, stroked along his member. He was going to explode at this rate, he wanted to scream at the overwhelming pleasure; and he did just that. He screamed and he heard a grown from behind him before his hair was pulled back again. He looked at Rin and saw how sweaty he was and the look of ecstasy on his face as he bit his lower lip and stared back at him. He was reaching his limit and he closed his eyes in bliss, _"Make me come, Rin." _he breathed and his hair was let go.

Rin knew he said it to send him over the edge and it worked; his thrusts were as deep as he could go, the grip on Haru's backside as hard as he could squeeze and the pumping of his member as tight and fast as he could make it for Haruka. His name saw moaned over and over again into the covers and mattress and he revelled in it. He was so close himself and he needed to make come before he did out of sheer curiosity. He wanted to see what Haru's face looked, hear how he sounded as he climaxed and he be damned if he missed it because he was too busy focused on himself.

He leant back down and moaned Haruka's name in his ear and watched as the teen came undone before him. Rin could feel his walls constricting against him and felt the climax come out of his throbbing member as he panted and clawed at the covers. It was all he needed before he thrust one more time and reached his own climax and bent down and rested his forehead against Haru's back spent. _"Fuck," _he breathed as he placed another kiss on his back and pulled himself out.

"Yeah," Haru rasped as he lowered his hips down and didn't care about covering himself in his own come. "Stay, please?" he asked as he rolled him self out of his mess and looked at the panting red head.

He leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. "Where are the clean sheets then?"

.

.

.

Rin stirred from his sleep when his phone buzzed repeatedly. He groaned as he rubbed his eyes, wincing at the bright light that streamed in from the window and the breeze coming through the small opening sending a shiver over his bare chest. Why was he bar- _'Oh.' _He looked to his side and saw Haruka curled up facing away from him, his steady breathing indicating that the constant buzzing didn't bother him in the slightest. _'Lucky.'_

Another buzz made him roll to his side and swing his legs over the edge and sit up. He ran a hand through his dishevelled fringe and looked around for his jeans. Groggily he got up and retrieved the denim from the other side of the room and fished his phone out of the pocket and unlocked it. _'Four messages from Momotarou, great.' _he though as he opened the conversation.

_'Rin! You need to give me your sisters number!' _at 9:02am

_'Pleeeeeease :( :('_ at 9:13am

_'Captain, I beg you! Don't get in the way of young love!' _at 9:34am

The fourth was an attachment. He opened it and stood there in the middle of Haruka's room stark naked before letting out a scream a war general would release before charging into battle; instead he woke Haruka up and set the neighbouring dogs off in a barking frenzy. It was a picture of Momotarou and Seijuro each kissing a cheek of a blushing Gou who held cotton candy in one hand and making a peace symbol in the other.

The caption read:_ 'Got it from my brother ;)'_

* * *

**AN:** I'm starting a petition to get Sosuke's last name changed to Uchiha. huehuehuhe

But yeah, in all seriousness I don't know whether to leave this as a one-shot or expand it further, so I'd love to know what you think! I apologise for the out of character swearing, when writing it just seeps in without me realising and you can't help but swear when you're pissed, right? If you don't then you're not human and there's around an 87% chance I wont trust you. _Ever. _

_Aqueous - from medieval Latin aqueus, from Latin aqua 'water'._


End file.
